


Into Bed

by ami_ven



Category: Castle
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But we’re <i>married</i>.  We’re supposed to.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into Bed

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "high hopes"

“No,” said Beckett.

“But we’re _married_ ,” Castle said. He listed slowly to the left as he walked, and she grabbed his arm to keep him upright. “We’re supposed to.”

“You’re high on painkillers,” she replied, taking out her keys at their apartment door. “And quite apart from any possible consent issues— do _not_ say whatever you’re thinking, Castle— there’s the simple fact that ten-to-one, you’re going to pass out on me the second I get you into bed.”

“Will not,” he protested, affronted, but of course, as soon as she’d gotten him inside and into bed, he was fast asleep.

THE END


End file.
